Mineplex Wiki
Highlights Easter Egg Hunt.jpg|Easter Egg Hunt 2017|linktext=The 2017 Easter Egg Hunt is live!|link=2017 Easter Event Skyfall 1.0.png|Skyfall 1.0|linktext=Skyfall is now out of Beta!|link=Skyfall April Map Update.png|April Map Update|linktext=April Map Update is now live! PE_Morphs_Announcement.gif|Morphs for PE|linktext=Morphs are new cosmetics obtainable in any chest!|link=Morphs What is Mineplex? Mineplex is one of the many hub servers of the popular indie sandbox video game Minecraft. It offers a whole host of minigames, ranging from Bridges to Super Paintball. Since adding the YouTuber CaptainSparklez to its roster, its player count has multiplied greatly, allowing Mineplex to become one of biggest servers currently available. The server itself currently features at least 31 different minigames, with many more planned. It is based in both the EU and US, the US servers generally seeing more players than their European counterparts. It has two main servers, eu.mineplex.com, and us.mineplex.com that players can connect to. However, in reality, there are many more servers to handle the different games and lobbies. [Origin] Minigames Ranks Servers Currency Commands History Events Mineplex staff Mineplex policies The Wiki This wiki will document all known information about the server to try and help make your experience the best it can be. If you like discovering things about games for yourself, be careful what you read! If you want to help, please feel free to edit any article to help improve the content. Make sure to read the Editing basics. Category:Article stubs and are good places to start. Please note, however, that we are not officially affiliated with Mineplex; this is purely a community effort. Hence, staff members on this wiki are not always staff on the main Mineplex body; that being said, one or two members of the Mineplex team do edit here. Views expressed by members of the community or some articles may not reflect those of Mineplex and its affiliates. Please do not post any pleas to be unbanned or promoted here, as they are not likely to be seen by the relevant people, and will be deleted. Instead, post it over on Mineplex.com. [Origin] Wiki staff Wiki policies Stubs [[Owners of Mineplex|Owners of Mineplex]] AppleG.png|AppleG Defek7 (face).png|defek7 Sterling (face).png|Sterling_ Strutt20 (face).png|Strutt20 Latest news The Easter Egg Hunt begins! There are 30 eggs hidden around the Main Lobby, make sure to look for them to collect your free Omega Chest Skyfall finally comes out of Beta, along with many fixes. Along with that, Spring Chests are now available in the shop, so make sure to open some to get some of those special spring-themed cosmetics! The latest Map Update brings over 15 new maps and 65+ map bugfixes, along with numerous other fixes! Make sure to check the new maps out. The new PE cosmetics, Morphs, let you disguise as a mob, so make sure to open Treasure Chests to check them out! This update includes many new morphs which do not exist on the PC version. Servers us.mineplex.com eu.mineplex.com pe.mineplex.com (Pocket Edition) cs.mineplex.com clans.mineplex.com euclans.mineplex.com hub.mineplex.com mineplex.com Links Homepage April Newsletter Twitter Subreddit Chat Polls What is you opinion on the 2017 Easter Egg Hunt? I really enjoyed it, it was fun and the prizes were great! In my opinion, the Egg Hunt itself is good, however sadly I did not get much from my chests... It was good, however the people spoiling the egg locations to others ruined it. It was fine, decent but could have been better. I did not really like it, just copied from the April Fools event. Expected much better! I disliked it so much, it was boring and copied from other servers! What do you think of the Spring Chests I love them, the cosmetics are amazing, the effects are great and the price is fair too! Great job Mineplex! I like them, however I think the cosmetics could be improved a little bit. In my opinion they are good, however a little too overpriced. Okay I guess, I do not mind them... Pretty bad, just another filler overpriced cosmetic chest. The cosmetics are not even that great! Terrible, just another incredibly overpriced cash-grab to get money from little kids! Archive Category:Wiki Management